


Taking Care

by epicmusic42



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (it's for like two lines during smut, Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Murder, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Rough Sex, Trans Character, Voyeurism, and then the last like 5), genderfluid tim, gratuitous use of pet names, implied/referenced asexual character, implied/referenced impact play, mentioned/referenced transphobia, mentioned/referenced transphobia against a genderfluid character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: When you're immortal you still have bad weeks sometimes. When you have to deal with transphobic dicks on top of that it can be a bit too much.Luckily, Tim's partners are more than happy to take care of her, even in ways she doesn't need them to.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria/Gunpowder Tim, Marius von Raum/Gunpowder Tim, Poly Mechs, implied/referenced Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim, implied/referenced Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- referenced transphobia towards a genderfluid character  
> \- implied/referenced impact play (off-screen)  
> \- mention/threats of murder (directed towards transphobic dicks)  
> \- crying during sex
> 
> Tim is genderfluid here though she's a girl for the duration of the fic. The terms cock and clit interchangeably within her thoughts, the terms prostate, perineum, and hole are also used . The other characters use the term clit with discussing her body.

Ashes pulled her back by her hair, getting a harsh cry.

Their strap was already buried to the hilt in her. With how they'd pulled her upright it felt even larger than it already had.

"Tim. Darling. What did I say?"

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please."

She was already fighting tears. Shaking apart even though Ashes hadn't actually started fucking her.

"Hmm. Now why don't I believe you?"

The door to the commons swung open, Marius walking through backwards. His hands were flying as he talked to Ivy.

Her cock throbbed as Ivy's eyes landed on her. Ivy arched an eyebrow.

Ashes must have given some sort of signal from behind her, because Ivy brought a finger up to shush Marius with. "We're not interrupting anything are we?"

Ashes laughed. "Not particularly." They hummed, considering.

Marius spun around at Ivy's question. She could feel his gaze on her as it dragged up and down her body.

She must have made a sight. Ashes had dragged her dress down to sit at her waist, exposing her breasts. The other Mechanisms had told her time and again how nice they looked pulled out of her top.

They probably looked even better now with how Ashes had covered them in bites and bruises.

She had honestly just wanted to enjoy the pair of pretty strappy heels she'd picked up at the last planet they stopped on. The fact that they left her more than a foot taller than Ashes wasn't _intentional._

...the fact that they'd kicked her legs spread as wide as she could hold them without collapsing was.

"Tim's just having some trouble being a good girl for me is all. You're welcome to stick around if you want."

"Oh? Pity. I think Brian said he had a present for her if she could be good all day." Ivy walked over to the coach opposite them and settled in, crossing her legs.

"Yeah," Ashes laughed. "Keeps trying to touch her clit despite," Ashes moved their hand up from her hip suddenly, grabbing her nipple and twisting, "being told not to."

Tim keened at the rough treatment. Ivy and Marius's hungry gazes pushing her higher. Her eyes fluttered shut as Ashes released her nipple only to drag their nails across her chest.

A hand cupped her jaw tilting her head down despite the grip Ashes maintained. Her eyes fluttered open to see Marius had walked over to them. 

He stroked his thumb along her bottom as he spoke. “Aw, Ashes. Don't be so cruel. Leaving her hands free and expecting her _not_ to touch herself while _you're_ fucking her? That's asking the impossible.”

This is why Marius was the best. She _needed_ to be touched with how Ashes was touching her. She didn't _want_ to disobey. It just was an impossible task.

Ashes sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was asking too much of you, wasn't I sweetheart?"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Ma’am."

Ashes let go of her hair and ran the hand down her side soothingly. “I'm sorry too darling. I shouldn't have asked you to keep your hands to yourself on your own."

Tim whimpered as Ashes slid their hand under her skirt. They slowly pushed it up until Ivy made an approving noise. Apparently for her benefit then.

Tim couldn't look. Marius was still holding her head in place, running his thumb back and forth over her lip.

"Marius? Be a dear for me?"

He grinned at her even as he shifted to look at Ashes around her. "Yes Ashes?"

"Help Tim be a good girl would you?"

"Of course."

He dropped his hand from her chin to grab onto hers. He reached over and grabbed her other hand as well, then used them to drag her back over the table. She gasped, feeling Ashes’ strap shift in her.

Marius dropped into a conveniently placed chair. She took it back. She hated him. The arse had obviously planned this.

He tangled their hands together before bringing one up to play with her lip again. 

Ashes was pulling out of her at a torturous pace, thrusting back in a bit every few inches.

"Hey Ashes?" Marius sounded like he was considering something. "Does Tim have to keep her mouth free? Or is it okay if I kiss her?"

"Go right ahead. I'm sure I'll be able to hear anything I want to regardless."

Marius was kissing her then. Hard and demanding, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth before she had a chance to let it in. He spent a moment making a map of her mouth.

Ashes pulled completely out of her. She whined into Marius's mouth, trying to pull back to apologize or beg - she didn't know which. He followed her even as Ashes used the head of the strap to trace around her hole and dragged it down to rub against her cock.

Ashes dug the tip into her perineum then dragged it back up towards her hole, making her moan. 

“And what do you know? I was right. Can still hear her even with Marius all but fucking her mouth."

They continued teasing Tim with the tip as Marius began fucking his tongue in and out of her mouth. "How are you doing Ivy? I know you'd prefer I didn't involve you but I’d still like to make sure you're taken care of."

"Oh, I'm doing quite well. Tim makes the prettiest picture letting you fuck her like this. Though you're certainly not bad yourself."

"Alright, long as you're sure."

Ashes thrust back into her without warning. She screamed into Marius's mouth as they set a fast pace. Her legs collapsed as Ashes continued fucking into her harshly.

Ashes caught her by her hips, casually adjusting their grip so that they could better fuck into her.

Her world narrowed to two points. The slick slide of Marius's tongue fucking in and out of her mouth, and the harsh drag of Ashes strap as they drove it deeper into her.

She wasn't even sure what noises she was making anymore. If she was begging into Marius's mouth or just screaming. Ashes shifted slightly with each thrust, changing angles every time.

Finally they managed to hit her prostate dead on. She was fairly certain she screamed at that.

The pressure was unrelenting. Just held there at that not enough point until she settled enough to realize Marius had pulled back and was just watching her.

Ashes had draped themself over her and was nuzzling the back of her neck. She could feel every inch of them pressed against her back. It was grounding, helping keep her from slipping away.

"You back with us darling?"

Her voice shook as she answered. "Ye-yes."

"Good." Ashes ran teasing fingers up and down her sides. "you're going to cum like this for me. I'm not done with you yet so I need you to tell me how close you are, pretty girl."

"I- I'm not that close." She let out a shuddering moan as Ashes rolled their hips against her own.

"Good. Now I want you to squeeze Marius's hand twice for me if you start getting too close. You're not cumming until I give you permission. Understood?"

"Ye-yes Ma'am."

"Good girl." Ashes drew their hands more firmly down her sides as their straightened back out. Slowly they pulled out again.

Marius got right in her face, an almost cruel grin on his own. "You gonna beg if I let you, sweet thing?"

She didn't have time to answer.

Ashes chose that moment to snap their hips forward, knocking the air out of her. They're changed the angle again.

This time though, they kept the same angle as they pulled back and thrust in again. Dragging and pulling as they pulled out just a touch too fast to be sensual. Catching on her prostate with each pass, but pressing onwards so they never actually hit it.

If she'd had the brain power left, she might have recognized it for the calculated move it was. With how desperate she already was, she could only moan as she was fucked deep and hard and not quite enough to get her to her peak.

She could already feel tears starting to prickle at the back of her eyes. She was going to end up sobbing by the time Ashes was through with her. Which was probably the half point.

Christ knew she needed _some_ kind of emotional release after the week she'd had. Apparently Ashes had decided to fuck it out of her instead of letting her and Jonny beat each if black and blue this time.

Still the pace Ashes set was more than enough to have her trying to beg for something, _anything_ to get her over that edge. And the only thing she got was Marius's laughter. 

As time wore on she slowly descended into sobs. Her entire body was turning to one big nerve and she still wasn’t allowed to cum.

Marius let go of her hand to wipe away the tears. Gentle murmurs about how good she was being, falling from his lips.

She slowly felt the world fade away as her entire being was encompassed by the sensations Ashes was giving her. Marius’ voice filling her mind. 

She didn’t have to do anything, didn’t have to be anything for anyone. Whatever she was was enough. All she had to do was lay there and let Ashes fuck her.

She went limp against the table.

“There we go.”

Ashes’ voice sounded like it was in another room. She whined as they pulled out of her.

Hands were holding onto her. They guided her back to a standing position and nudged her legs back together. She was guided back to sit on the table and then laid back down.

Her legs were parted again and settled on shoulders. There was a snap and the cool feel of slick against her hole. Then Ashes was pressing back into her. 

She moaned, or perhaps not given that she was still sobbing.

Hands curled around her face, wiping the tears she couldn’t stop away. A moment later lips slide against hers. Marius swallowed the choked out noises she made even as he fed her small moans of his own.

They stayed like that for a while. Ashes fucking her hard but just shy of enough while she just took it.

From the sounds around them, more members of the crew probably walked in and out while she was floating.

Eventually, she could feel the sobs subside and Ashes slow down.

They kept up the slower pace for a while, letting Marius kiss her deeper.

Ashes paused for a moment and moved her legs down off of their shoulders. Then they began thrusting just right to push her over the edge.

She felt their weight settle on her stomach as they leaned over her and began pressing kisses across her chest and neck.

Marius pulled back and started running a hand through her curls.

Ashes stilled, pressing hard into her prostate. “You ready to cum for me Tim?”

She nodded.

Ashes began grinding tight circles into her. “Can you cum like this or do you need me to touch your clit, pretty girl?”

She _really_ wanted someone to touch her clit. Ashes wanted her to cum untouched though. So she shouldn’t.

“I- I can cum.”

Ashes hummed in acknowledgment, then bit down hard on her collar.

She keened.

She was _so_ close.

“Go ahead and cum for me when you’re ready then sweetheart.”

She could feel tears prickling at her eyes again. 

They started overflowing as Marius began dropping light kisses across her face.

They started there for one long eternal moment before her orgasm washed over her. She sobbed as her vision whited out, her back arching for a long moment. 

As she came down she blinked up at Marius. She really wanted a nap right now.

He leaned down and kissed her again. “Go ahead and rest darling. We’ll take care of you.”

She let herself drift off again as she felt Ashes pulling out.

* * *

She came to, lying on the couch. Her head was resting in somebody's lap. Presumably they were who was running a hand through her hair.

"There's a 96% chance that you're awake Tim."

She grinned. Ivy then.

A snap of leather on skin echoed through the room followed by a sharp cry. She opened her eyes to peer her question up at Ivy. 

"Marius asked if Ashes would mind beating him after they got you settled." She reached over Tim's head and grabbed something.

"Here. Ashes fucked you for 3.47 hours after my arrival and you have been asleep for an additional 57 minutes. You need to drink something. Replenish both your energy and electrolytes."

Tim turned to look at what she was apparently going to be drinking.

Ivy held a glass of blue liquid with a curly straw in it. It was held low enough that she could sip as soon as she opened her mouth.

After a few moments during which she tried to get at least half of the glass drunk, she let go and turned her face back up to Ivy.

Ivy returned the glass to the table presumably. She sat back with a plate of something that she settled on the arm of the couch.

...Apparently they weren’t done with the "take care of Tim" portion of this century yet.

She obediently opened her mouth and let Ivy feed her. The richness of chocolate followed punctuated by a sharp orange flavour flooded her mouth. _Someone had got her Jaffa cakes._

She didn't think she deserved to be laughed at for moaning. Oranges were next to impossible to find in space for some reason so even if she explained them to Marius it wasn't like she could have Jaffa cakes regularly.

Whoever got her Jaffa cakes was officially her favourite.

"You know when Jonny said these would cheer you up on their own I actually didn't believe him."

She opened her eyes back up.

"You said that aloud by the way. I suppose it doesn't really change anything since we all know Jonny was already your favourite."

She tried glaring at Ivy but between the gooey mess that Ashes had let her and the fact Jonny had apparently got her Jaffa cakes she didn't have the strength to. Ivy just smiled before picking up another mini Jaffa cake and offering it to her.

Which. okay. She couldn't argue with Jaffa cakes.

It was quiet except for the sounds of Ashes taking Marius apart for a moment.

“I can re-do your make-up for you if you would like. We cleaned it off since Ashes had thoroughly ruined it, but were not sure if you would want it redone.”

She nodded.

“Jonny and Raphealla also have an additional gift for you. I believe it is more the type that would be expected of them.”

She made a questioning noise before opening her mouth demandingly for another cake.

Ivy collected another one and fed it to her. “There is a 49% of it involving the corpses of those men who were rude to you after the concert and a 25% chance that it is their severed heads.”

“They aren’t that important. It’s not like I believed them or something.”

“They still hurt you. Even if they hadn’t their comments would still be unacceptable. Verbally attacking you because you were a man the night before will never be allowed.”

“There is a 53% chance that someone would have killed them immediately if you had not been upset. There is a 100% chance that if you had not wanted to kill one of the rest of us would have done so.”

She felt warm. You’d think that after so many millennia she’d have gotten used to having her partners casually validate her identity she’d be used to it, but apparently not.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


End file.
